


Olicity Drabbles

by OlicityFan25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Olicity Drabbles from all three seasons with changes. A new Drabble will be added everyday. The first one will come soon!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

Here i will add a Olicity Drabble everyday.. This Drabbles will be about all three seasons and there will be chances.. And only about Olicity and no one else!! The first Drabble will be coming soon.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak meet for the first time, things heat up!

Felicity look up from her work when she heard someone coming into her office. "What can I help you with?" She ask looking at him politely.

"I'm Oliver Queen." Oliver smile and can't help but look her up and down. "I was hoping you could help me with how to learn hacking?" He ask and take a step closer to where she was sitting.

"You want to learn hacking?" She ask standing up from her seat unaware that her skirt had slid up showing her black sexy underwear.

"Yes." He smile at her.. Oliver take a step closer to her.

Felicity swallow her breath as she saw Oliver Queen looking her up sexily.. Looking up she was shocked to see him right in front of her.

Before she could say anything she suddenly felt his lips on hers. Normally she would push him away, since she didn't know him, but gasped suddenly when she felt his hand sliding up under her skirt. For the first time, she let herself enjoy being touched by a stranger. Looking into his eyes she saw the lust and all the desire. "Lock the office door." She moaned out.

Oliver quickly run over and lock the door. As he turn around he lick his lips and walks back over to her. "I never do this, but your so Damn sexy." He groan and slip down her panties making them fall down on the floor. 

Felicity undo his belt letting his pants and boxers fall down on the floor... She hold onto him as he thrust his cock into her core, fucking her hardly. "Oh shit." She moan and wrap her legs around him, making him go deeper..

Oliver moan and goes deeper and deeper loving how their bodies felt so good together.. He kisses her deeply, as his hand roam all over her body. His cock going in and out of her tight core deeper and faster, as he fucked her up against the wall in her office.

"OLIVER." She moan loudly as her release hits.

"FELICITY." Oliver scream out as he come in her.. He slide out of her and step back. Oliver pull his boxers and pants on. "Thanks for letting me fuck you Smoak.. Have a good day." He smirk before unlocking the door, leaving her office satisfied.

Felicity was left shocked and frozen in her office of everything that just happened. When she came out of her shock, she quickly got dressed and got back to work sitting down in her chair.


	3. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the slade ordeal when Oliver told Felicity he loved her, she confronts him about it and he denies it and acts like a jerk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me when I was bored and was listening to a song called pretending. Just a little drabble.. Hope you all like it!!

He'd avoided being around her. Ever since that incident when he told Felicity he loved her. He knew it was wrong of him to get her to believe that when all this Slade ordeal had happened.

Out of everything he had done in the past, probably telling her he love her was the most stupid thing to do. But at that point it had been the only one thing to do, and he had clearly seen the hope in her eyes when he said the words.. Then the hurt when he eased something in her hand.

He had thought it would be easy just saying the words and then go back to being the friends they were, but that had not been the case at all. In fact he had gone over the words over and over again, just for him to see that he did in fact love her.

Then of course it was the risks he would have to take if he ever would admit to her that he do indeed love her as more than just friends. She could be in so much danger if he ever admitted the truth to her. Which was why he had distanced himself from her as much as he can.

He went out on missions as The Arrow more than just being Oliver Queen, ever since it happened. It was easier for him that way. To block completely everything about her out.

Till the confrontation had came and he had broken her heart all over again, by being mean and acting like a complete asshole to her.. On that Friday night.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" Felicity had just came out right and asked him.

Oliver turned in his chair and looked up at her. He just starred at her for a little while, seeing how much he really do love this sexy woman in front of him. "No, of course not. I just said that to get you to do what you needed to do." He lied.

"So let me get this right.. You told me you loved me just to get me to insert that thing into Slade's neck?" Felicity asked heartbroken. "Would it be so bad to love me? I mean I know I'm nothing like Laurel or Sara but." She trailed off.

"Exactly." He said harshly. "Your nothing like them. Sara is smoking hot, Laurel is just sexy. While you are just you. There are no way in hell I ever could love you. Your just the IT girl , nothing more and nothing less." Oliver said harshly to her.

Felicity got tears in her eyes by his harsh words. "I'II see." She said brokenly, and turn around grabbing her jacket and purse. "I will be not coming here for the next two weeks. I'm sure you can find another it girl to do things for you." She said brokenly and quickly run up the stairs and out of the building , not once looking back.

Oliver felt bad for hurting her like that, but it was what was needed to keep his game up and his heart guarded.

He would hold onto "someday"..


End file.
